The Death Note Games
by StoryWriterFromTheDept
Summary: Nate River refuses to think he will even get out of the blood bath when he is picked for The Hunger Games, but Near has much more to worry about than the blood bath, It is the 100th games and the game makers will do anything in their power to make sure as many people as possible, team up. Death Note X The Hunger Games MelloXNear (Read The Top Of The First Chapter!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is a new story about Near being picked for The Hunger Games, In this story I've left out a lot of the original characters because I want to write a sequel but it won't be fun if all the characters die in this one, So some might not be in it, OR...Some might survive *Wiggles eyebrows* Anyways I wanted to put this here to say this story is MXN, (MelloxNear) and that is the only pairing because if I were to put LightxL, or BxA (Like I was going too) Then the people watching The Hunger Games in the story wouldn't be interested if you see what I mean? Mello and Nears love would be over-shadowed by A's and B's and L and Light's or Whatever, So Its just MXN for this one, and MattXMello (Best friends, not lovers D: sorry you MXM fans, I like em too D:)

_A_&_B_&_L_&**KIRA**&_Me_: WE DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!

Light: I'M NOT KIRA-

* * *

Every single year is different, I'll admit that, but this year had beautiful and glistening lights which caused my eyes  
to sting as I stared upon the glass bowl which had name after name inside, one name would be picked to die. "Nate River"  
That was it, I shuffled to the stage and stared over at the world, I'd give a cheesy beginning to which I state my name and past but I see no point in that, all there is, is a name. Nate River, I hate that name Instead I gave myself an alias which is my name but an acronym, Nate River, I took the** N.E.A**, and the **R**, I removed the T from Nate, and replaced it with the R, from River, making my name Near. So, _I_ am Near. "Naomi Misora" a woman walked to the stage, her walk had a slight bounce to it her hips swayed, she was wearing a black turtle neck with a leather jacket and jeans with boots, she seemed slight scared but also brave "Go on you too, Shake hands!" we turned and I paused "I do not like human contact" I muttered awkwardly shaking her hand she nodded as we walked through, I walked into a room until it opened "Nate" I turned my head and cocked it at the sound of a voice "I'm glad your leaving" My Brother snarled "As am I" I stated "Fuck you" he taunted "I disdain you, why are you here?" I asked twirling a lock of my hair "Ohhh, Reasons" he beamed wandering around a bit "Do you think you'll go fast, or slow?" he laughed "Slow. I hope." I answered hoping to mess with his mind "and I'll smirk whilst it happens" he snarled and walked out, I paused as the door opened "Time" the guy answered, I stood up and they softly shoved me out.

"So, you'll stay in the train for two days" a guy stated "Then you will be prepared for the opening ceremony, Then you will train everyday for two weeks and will go into an interview then one day later, you will enter the games, understood?" I nodded and met up with Naomi who had tears in her eyes "Let us enter" I muttered the cameras filmed us "This year is different, Say a word or two" a guy ordered "I-I'm g-going to miss my fiance, b-but I'm not letting t-this get me down" she answered strongly "I do not care" I stated with my regular monotone "I won't go down without a fight, but I do not care if I go down, Good Bye, I am going to bask in the glory of my up-coming death." I walked into the train and sat down, A Man Immediately walked up to me and Misora as the train set off "...Hey, I'm Joey" The boy beamed walking u pto us "Also I will be your mentor in the games, Should we begin?" he asked nicely "We shall" Naomi sniffled and nodded "Tell me do you know your weaknesses?" he asked with a tilt of his head "Physical Strength." I stated.

"_...Pain_" Naomi shrugged "Okay not too bad, How about your strengths?" he asked "Building, I am smart, I know all poisons, I am fast-" I listed off "Strong, Fast, can dodge good." Naomi stated "...We have alright people this year, Aaron" a girl ran out and nodded with a huge smile "Indeed we do, Now would you care to try?" she held out a chocolate cup, I paused and slowly took it. "...Alright" I nibbled on it and Naomi completely devoured three by the time I got threw quarter of the cup "You really don't eat much do you,_ Nate_?" Naomi asked "I prefer Near, and no...I don't eat at all, barely." I answered "Eat more often,Enjoy it whilst you can" she whispered the last part as she sipped wine "They allowed you to drink that?" she nodded and offered me the cup, I shakily took it and sipped it, wincing slightly I gulped it quickly and put it down "I like wine" I mumbled, twirling my hair "Wow, not even batting an eyelash" she breathed "I do not stupidly stumble around" I stated "Drunk or not" I muttered.

I stared out of the window as Joey continued to talk with Naomi about tactics, I sat there until Naomi hopped up "Its time to go to bed you know, Near." she stated, I nodded and stood up slowly "I know" I wandered to my room and saw a window view, I walked over to it and sat on it with my knee tugged to my chest as I continued to twirl my hair, I didn't notice but at one point I must have fell asleep because I woke up tucked into bed, I confusingly sat up and flung my legs over the side of the bed, Wandering to the dresser I stared at the clothes "No...No..No.." I muttered tossing outfits out, I grabbed a pair of silk white Pj's "Perfect" I slid off mine and slid those on to replace them, I twirled my hair again and walked out the room "Morning Near, I hope you don't mind, I moved you into your bed last night, you fell asleep on the window" "Much appreciation, Naomi." I gave her a tiny bow and sat down on a chair.

"Shouldn't you have clothes on?" she whispered "its rude..." she added on "I only wear Pajamas's, they have no full on white clothes" I muttered sitting at the table they all looked at me "Here" Naomi passed me a bowl of fruit and I ate a lot so people slowly looked away, Naomi stared at me proudly when I jerked and gasped, they all stared at me and I jumped up and raced to the bathroom, Why did I eat so much?! I know my body is not used to devouring vast majorities of food, I began throwing up into the toilet, choking slightly "Its okay Near" I heard Naomi whisper "I-I'm sorry" I coughed "What for?" she passed me some water which I sipped "...I don't really know" I whispered weakly "I am sorry, I do not eat food, in fact I barely eat, not because I can't afford food, I just dislike it." I answered "Thats not healthy, Near." she sighed "I'm fine" I whispered, standing up.

"A few bits of fruit does this? Near if you were to win you'd be eating bucket loads of food!" she exclaimed "Good thing that isn't happening" I yawned shuffling out of the room "You don't know" she jogged up to me, skipping slightly "I do" I stated "A Miracle could occur..." she trailed off "like the movies, Oh please. Is prince charming going to sweep me off my feet and carry me out of the games, I think not." I stated "...You never know.." she tried, I sighed in response. "Alright Misora" I smiled slightly trying to make her feel slightly better "Now, We have the chariot ride today" she smiled sadly walking to the windows "People are** FILMING ME**" she sounded panicked and uncomfortable, I wiped my mouth and shuffled to the window, people wave and screamed, I gave an awkward wave as I twirled my hair _"HES SO CUTE, OH MY GOD!"_ someone screamed waving at me insanely, I bit my lip softly and waved back "I'm pretending to be cute" I stated Naomi lit up and began tickling me, It didn't tickle but I pretended it did and pushed at her squealing, the crowd squealed and waved more crazily 'Help!' I mouthed at them with a huge smile the train fully went past "I disdain them" I stated straightening up, I took the smile off "You were cute though" she stated "Very believable" I heard Joey call we both turned to see Joey with a smile "going for the cute look, eh?" he asked, I nodded. "Nothing bad can come from that, apart from people seeing me as a target, but it won't be like that for long." I shrugged making him smile, the train jolted and men rushed on "Chariot ride" Joey stated hopping off, Me and Misora exchanged a look and I hopped from the train just to be shoved straight into a building, I felt like I had swallowed a bunch of pills and was being pushed and thrown into hospital, against my will.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blonde

Here is Chapter 2 Of; The Death Note Games

I do not own Death Note

* * *

I was tossed onto a bed, I felt like I was in a mental institute as they poked at me "Your skin is so pale" "No Tan" I answered "Your so thin, eck!" "Please stop touching me" I muttered, they kept prodding at me and I grunted and just lay there "Alright and sit up, SO CUTE" I saw several people grinning at me, Like Food. "Hi Near" Naomi skipped over "I got you this, my friend" she passed me a chocolate bar and I smiled and opened it "Where from?" I asked "Joey, he's given everyone one!" she beamed, I saw a few people winced and shove it away, I also a blonde with about 20, he looked at me as I tore into it, he tore into his, we kept our gazes up until he walked around the corner "...Weirdo" Naomi muttered "I think I just challenged him" I answered "he violently bit into his bar, as I did." I mumbled, twirling my hair I tugged up my knee _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Someone yelped, a red haired boy ran from out the corner and grabbed Naomi "**HUMAN SHEILD**!" he screamed holding her infront of him "Matt" THAT BLONDE! he tore into his chocolate violently as he stared at me.

I violently bit mine and he lowered his eyes and grabbed at him "**NOO**" he yelped, Naomi just stood there limply. Matt threw Naomi at the blonde and turned and ran "I am so sorry" the blonde growled helping her up "Matt is being an idiot, I'm Mello" he sighed "Whats wrong?" I spoke up, he looked at me with a curious look as I nibbled on the chocolate "Dinner, People are being given cards and they have to all go to a floor, I think its like 4 or 5 in a room" he sighed "See?" he held up his and Matts card, both reading 3 "He doesn't want to have dinner with 'Strangers' he says" he sighed "After the chariot ride I have to hang out with a bunch of incompetent, Losers. Who are going to try to kill me, sounds fun" he growled sarcastically "Its fine, I do that every Saturday" I replied, also sarcastically. he smirked and raced off "**_YOU GET BACK HERE MATT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A RED TIE!_**" he yelled.

"...Here you go!" Joey beamed, passing me a card. C.3.45. "Floor 3. Room 45. nice" Joey beamed passing Misora a card "Floor 5. Room 5. Nice!" he jogged off and I grunted and shoved the card into my sleeve "NEAR, MISORA. ITS TIME!" Aaron called "Alright-" I stood up and stumbled "Near, you okay?" I nodded and gripped the bed "Fine" I gritted my teeth "I ate too much chocolate which is high in sugar which will make my stomach bad which will bring on dizziness" my head spun and I groaned "Near, Misora. Now" Misora swept me up and carried me into the chariot "Whats wrong?" Joey asked quickly "He's not good, he ate the chocolate, to try to impress or...challenge that blonde, Mello." she sighed setting me down "I'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly, I stared ahead as the chariot set off, I shook a little as it quickly rode down, I kept my head up high though "I'm okay" I smiled at her sneezing the crowd roared "...Are you kidding?" I asked her, she shrugged and I smiled "Can you hear the words I'm trying to find for the feelings that define you?" I sung, the whole crowd screamed, I stared at Naomi with brightened eyes "They are mine" I beamed happily "Hopefully" she smiled "There's no point in trying to hide from the skeleton that surrounds you!" I sung more louder, they continued to scream "How are you so cool about this?!" she asked me "Its fun" "So we speak no louder than a whisper when we're running from winter So we speak no louder than a song when we're falling all day falling all day long!" "In whatever we say we show no emotion, we show no emotion and when we kick back into the world of motion we show, we show...no emotion" I finished the crowd broke out in screams as the chariot stopped and Immediately they had to silence for the speech, "Welcome Tributes, To The 100th Annual Hunger Games" I stayed there, wobbling abit, I feel weak.

"We thank you for our bravery-" I thank nothing! okay I'm thinking weirdly now, my head is spinning, I feel sick-"Near" Naomi barked holding me, I slumped into her arms "Uhh" she whispered awkwardly, holding me up "I-I'm s-" everything wen't black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

_"We thank you for our bravery-" I thank nothing! okay I'm thinking weirdly now, my head is spinning, I feel sick-"Near" Naomi barked holding me, I slumped into her arms "Uhh" she whispered awkwardly, holding me up "I-I'm s-" everything wen't black._

* * *

_Here is Chapter 3 Of; The Death Note Games_

_I do not own Death Note_

* * *

Naomi's Pov:

Oh god, Oh god, Near just passed out on me, President Snow cleared his throat and I bit my lip as he looked at me  
"...Naomi, tell The albino!" Mello barked "I can't!" I argued "Is something wrong?" Snow asked "...Near passed out" I  
squeaked holding him up, the crowd yelled and 'Awww!'d' How is that CUTE?! he's fucking passed out in my god damn arms,  
even paler "Alright, Now-" he went on with the speech as people looked at me, the chariot jolted and I quickly got him out  
"NATE?!" Aaron gasped "He fucking passed out during Snow's speech, hes pissed off." Joey shook his head and softly took  
Near "Oh my fucking god" I paced.

* * *

Nears Point Of View

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times "Hey" I smiled weakly up at Joey, Aaron and Naomi "Near, you collapsed on  
me" Naomi sighed, I groaned and sighed "Well they didn't exspect me to be in top heath did they? I am from district 12,  
and I'm anorexic" they all paused "Oh...Wait, No I'm not that slipped out-" "We will have to feed YOU!" Aaron burst out  
"No wait please, I'm fine-" I argued "What should we bring him?" Naomi asked "...Hmm..Soup" Joey answered "_Idioten_" I  
muttered "You speak a different langauge?!" Naomi beamed "I'll get the soup" "I'll get Tea" Aaron added on "One sugar" I  
called she nodded "Tell me a setence!" "Ist die dahinten die die damals besser war Sag hat sich's gelohnt ihr seid so ein  
tolles Paar" I sung softly "Whats that?" "A german song, My favorite" I smiled "Whats it called?!" she beamed "Heiss" I  
smiled "...What does that mean" I blushed a little "Hot" I answered "...Is this a dirty song, Near?" "NO!" I gasped "?  
? ?!" I heard someone scream "?, ? ? ?!" Someone yelled back "GO FUCK YOURSELF MATT" Oh its  
Mello "There goes Mello and Matt, fighting in Russian...again, for the 4th time today" she mumbled "whens the dinner?" I  
mumbled, sitting up. "half an hour" I jolted up and bit my lip "I'm going in my Pj's" she sighed "Thats not a good  
impression" Joey stated "...So?" I sighed shuffling to the mirror I quickly brushed my hair "I'm good."  
_

I knocked on the door opened "What do you want, Rat?" Mello snapped "...I'm suppose to be here for dinner" "AWWW NARRR!"  
he yelled I just stood there awkwardly as Matt shoved him out of the way "Sorry its his time of the month" he invited me  
in and I kept walking as I heard a pained groan and a 'THWAP' "I'm going to murder a lot of people and suddenly I'm on my  
man period, well EXCUSE ME!" he yelled "Training has you worried" he sighed "...So!" I sat at the table as the door opened  
"DING. DONG" A boy ran through "OH NO B- DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Matt yelled running away "How are you Mello?" "Go to hell!" he  
snapped at me "Have I offened you? isn't that symbol a religious symbol and you have told me to go to hell" I stated "GO  
FUCK YOURSELF, I HATE YOU!" he yelled "...Okay, Understandable. But...actually, not understable, I haven't done anything"  
I stated "well everyone fucking loves you! ADORES YOU, I FUCKING..." he ranted on.

I heard Mello yell and I felt my face get covered "B!" Mello screamed, I wiped my eyes and heard Mello laughing "HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD NEAR, YOUR FACE" he keeled over laughing and I flicked away the jam "Pleasant" B ran past me and I stuck my foot out, he tripped and Matt pounced on him "Thanks" he smiled at me "No problem" "LET ME GO, NOW!" B yelled "Mello, clean up Near" Matt sighed "I do-" "Mells" he  
barked, Mello grabbed my arm and lead me to the bathroom "I am sorry for making you take me-" "SH" he sh'd me, grabbing a wet towel he dabbed away the jam softly "I don't know why you are worried about people liking me, I'm going to die straight away" "Not with sponcers" he muttered "I can't even hold myself up Mello, I'll die straight away, so why hate me now?" I whispered making him pause "Hate me when I die or something" I muttered.

"Well you can't talk like that, what about your family?" he asked "...What family" I muttered "You mean my asshole of a  
brother?" I asked "Who said he was glad I am leaving?" I muttered twirling my hair he continued to dab "My asshole dad was  
like 'I don't care if you die, but you better fucking TRY to win'" he sighed "Well, I don't care about either" I whispered  
"Now, can you stop hating me?" I asked "Why?" he scowled "Its not like you care if I do or not" ...thats true...isn't it?  
that must be true. I don't care...do I? "And how would you know?" I asked looking up he didn't look back and continued to  
dab away the Jam "Fine" I breathed "were Rivals Near, I'm going to win this but everyone loves you" he sighed dabbing  
slightly harder "Just because they like me, doesn't mean I'll win, I won't survive the blood bath" I shrugged this made  
Mello smirk slightly "K" he hopped up as I brushed the jam off my shirt and he sighed "Want me to get your shirt aswel?" I  
nodded slowly, he rubbed my shirt harshly making me stare at him and shiver, He just had to use cold water, he stared at m  
and stood up "Lets go" he walked out and I paused and quickly followed.

Why are the game makers so enthusiastic about us talking? maybe they are wanting everyone to group up "Hey Near, Dinners out" Matt stated, I nodded and shuffled over to the table "Wie geht es dir, Matt?" I asked making him pause "...Yes...?" "er ist ein Idiot" Mello answered to me, I nodded and Matt paused "No fair! what are you saying?" "Ist Matt eine Frau?" I asked Mello making him laugh "I heard my name!" Matt gasped "er wirkt wie eine Frau" Mello laughed, I smiled and Matt pouted "They said your an idiot and a woman" B stated "MELLS!" Matt slapped his arm "Frau" Mello snarled "Frau means woman!" B beamed in a flash Matt dragged Mello across the table, throwing food everywhere "WOOOH!" B screamed punching the air "Could you too refrain from getting blood on me-" they ignored me and wrestled "Bitch" Matt snarled "WOMAN" Mello yelled "GUYS I'M HUNGRY!" B yelled "Worst, party planners, EVER." he added on.

"OW. OW. BLONDIE STOP, JUST BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU-" Matt yelped and I sat back and continued to watch them, they argued for a bit and Matt sat up with him and began laughing "WERE SUCH DIPSHITS!" Matt laughed "You just noticed?" B commented "...Touche" Matt mumbled towards B I shook my head as Matt ran off in to the kitchen yelling about food he quickly came back and put down several plates "Alright, act normal camera's are coming to film you, LIVE." A woman ran out saying quickly "WAIT, CAMERAS?!" Mello burst out "Wait...What?" I asked "Act normal." she barked running off the door opened and I picked up a spoon "So, How is Mello doing?" I asked him "Good, how are you doing considering you passed out a few hours ago...?" he trailed off almost smugly "Oh yeah" Matt sipped his soup "What caused that?" the cameras continued to film us "Oh, Pressure." I lied "Liar" B sung "You obviously saw my face and passed out from the beauty" Mello answered, flicking his hair "Oh, I feel faint now just watching you" I replied sarcastically "Don't faint yet Sheep" Mello beamed "Pretty  
boy" he paused and fanned his face "Oh Near, Your making me blush, calling me pretty" I twirled my hair hiding my anger 'Hes showing off!' I scowled and I saw B staring at me and my food, I picked up the spoon and sipped some food, My stomach twisted and I smiled and twirled my hair with my knee tugged close "So how far do you recon you will get in the games?" Matt asked us "Near won't even get off his podium" Mello snorted "Mello will last about one minute, Considered he'd be too busy fixing his hair" I stated making him scowl at me "I'll last till the end" B snorted "I'll last like...half way or sumthin" Matt shrugged "You'll be a winner!" B beamed happily "Hey now your a rockstar get your show on, get paid. And all th-" "...Really?" Mello asked flatly, glaring at me "Its rude to cut someone off Mello" "But you didn't have to CUT ME  
OFF!" B shouted Matt clicked his fingers in a tune and Mello slid back into his seat. Terrified.

"Aghh, Freaks" he gasped "I know you want it" B sung "I know you want it" Matt added on "But your a good...GIRL" I also added on, teasingly "...LEAVE ME ALONE" Mello jumped up and rushed into his room making us laugh "Woh its like midnight, holy shit I gotta go" B jumped up "I should be leaving also" "You never touched your food" I gulped it down and smiled sweetly "Gotta go" I stated making him pout "K, see ya!" I walked out quickly and ran down the hall, I ran into the elevator my stomach churned and I groaned as it stopped "SEE YA!" A boy walked into the elevator, I stood there awkwardly as I twirled my hair, the door opened and I stumbled forward out of it, I stumbled into the room "Hi Near, How was the-" I Ignored Naomi and collapsed "...T-TOO M-MUCH F-FOOD" I moaned lying on the floor.


End file.
